Acerca de aquella noche
by Magnolia Valhallarama
Summary: Has entregado tu corazón, yo entregué cada sueño, cada arma que has tenido, cada secreto que yo guardo... Puedes luchar todo lo que quieras, pero esta noche me pertenece... Acerca de aquella noche que decidieron olvidar, porque era la mejor opción, aún sabiendo que ninguno de los dos podría hacerlo jamás. Ligeramente basado en la canción Surrender The Night de My Chemical Romance.


**Confieso que me base un poco en la canción Surrender The Night de My Chemical Romance.**

 **About that night…**

-¡Por supuesto, Alya, estaré allí! -usando un toqué suave de su nariz, Marinette colgó el teléfono y buscó entre sus cosas algún traje lindo que ponerse para una cita doble arreglada por su mejor amiga con Nino y Adrien.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Tikki! ¡Una cita con Adrien! -repetía la chica bailando por su habitación. Como de costumbre, el pánico no tardó en aparecer.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tengo que bañarme y arreglar mi cabello y buscar un vestido que no haya usado y también tengo que ensayar lo que diré! ¡¿Qué tal si me quedo a solas con él?! ¡Oh, no, le diré a Alya que no iré!

Riendo, Tikki se posó frente a su portadora.

-Ten calma, Marinette, solo tienes que ser tú misma, no puedes cancelar, eso estaría muy mal porque ya le dijiste a Alya que sí y ella cuenta cont…

El celular volvió a sonar, mostrando la fotografía de Alya.

-¿Alya? Pero si acaba de llamar.

Deslizó el icono y respondió:

-¿Alya? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te olvidaste algo?

-¡No vas a creerlo!

-¡¿Qué?! -La heroína se alarmó. ¿Adrien habría cancelado? ¿Habría dicho que no quería estar con ella? ¡Tal vez tenía alguna novia psicópata posesiva que lo había encerrado en un sótano y la cita se había cancelado!

-¡El alcalde dará una fiesta para Ladybug y Chat Noir!

Eso era más preocupante.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Es alucinante!

-Cielos…

Un suspiró de Alya la alertó.

-Escucha, Marinette sobre la cita… podríamos salir el próximo fin de semana… bueno, cuando Adrien tenga tiempo… por favor, lo siento, amiga.

Ah, es verdad, la cita.

-Claro, no importa, de todos modos estaba a punto de cancelar, tengo algo que hacer ese día.

-¡¿No vas a ir a la fiesta?!

-No, no puedo…

-¡Oh, vamos, Marinette! ¡Esto no pasa siempre!

-Lo siento, no podré acompañarte.

Recordando el espíritu diseñador de Marinette, Alya intentó convencerla una vez más.

-¿No te interesa ver el vestido que llevará Ladybug?

¡¿Vestido?! Miró a Tikki buscando una explicación pero la kwami estaba igual de confundida.

-¿Cuál vestido, Alya?

-No pensarás realmente que vendrá en su traje de superheroína.

-Tampoco creo que vaya a descubrir su cara.

-No, tonta, traerá su máscara y algún vestido. Es genial, o sea, es obvio que Chat Noir vendrá en traje o algo similar, ¡pero Ladybug traerá un vestido! ¡Es increíble! Posteé una invitación en el Ladyblog para que todos los diseñadores de París ofrezcan sus mejores diseños de mariquitas, ¡incluso ya posteó Gabriel Agreste!

Probablemente había sido Nathalie, pero en ese momento Marinette estaba demasiado paralizada para pensar en eso.

-¿Ladybug escogerá uno de esos?

-Creo que sí, ¿por qué no pones un diseño tuyo?

Evitó reírse ante la idea.

-No sé, estaré muy ocupada.

Alya, afortunadamente, se rindió.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.

Colgó y suspiró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Tikki? No existe una transformación secundaria, ¿cierto?

La kwami sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Descuida, Marinette, es muy simple de resolver: haz una máscara con lunares y ponte un vestido. Será lo mismo.

-¿Pero y mis aretes? ¿Qué tal si alguien los reconoce después?

-Usa unos de fantasía.

-¿Cómo me transformaré para llegar?

-Cámbiatelos cuando te destranformes.

Sonaba demasiado fácil, demasiado, demasiado, demasiado.

-¿Y si se me cae a máscara y todos descubren quién soy?

-Por favor, Marinette, deja de preocuparte, solo tienes que asegurarla bien.

Finalmente, la joven sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Tikki. Eso haré.

-Después solo tienes que elegir un vestido.

Ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Yo haré mi vestido, Tikki.

Salió a comprar la tela que necesitaría.

.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo podría ponerme la máscara y no el traje?

-Es tan simple: manda a hacer la máscara.

Adrien le dirigió una mirada cansada, ¿quién creía que era? ¿Batman?

-¿Cómo mandaré a hacer una máscara idéntica a la de Chat Noir sin dar explicaciones?

-Puedes comprarla. Venden muchas imitaciones.

Adrien bajó la mirada, pensativo.

-Sí, eso puede ser… ¿y el traje? ¿Debería llevar uno normal? ¿O cuál sería adecuado…? ¿Y mi anillo?

Plagg rodó los ojos.

-Tus dudas sin sentido me están quitando el apetito.

-¿Sin sentido? Esto es muy importante, si me descuido podrían descubrir mi identidad secreta…

-Escucha, llevo muuuuuuucho tiempo en esto y no eres el primer Chat Noir al que le hacen una fiesta: compra una máscara, las orejas, un anillo y lleva el traje que sea. Y no olvides la cola y el cascabel.

Adrien hizo la misma pregunta que Marinette con respecto a su miraculous y Plagg respondió igual.

Recibir de Plagg un plan razonable era tan raro que simplemente no podía confiar del todo aunque quisiera. Además, cabe decir que no quería, pero tendría que hacerlo.

Ambos chicos compraron lo que necesitaban, dieron las respectivas excusas a sus amigos y familia y se prepararon para la fiesta en su honor.

.-.-.-.

Marinette estaba frente al tocador de su pieza, ya arreglada, mientras Tikki revoloteaba alrededor haciendo muecas, aprehensiva.

-De prisa, Marinette, no puedes llegar tarde, como la ceremonia de la otra vez…

-Ya lo sé, Tikki, calma, ya estoy lista -se puso de pie-, ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

.-.-.-.

Chat Noir iba entre las sombras, saltando los edificios parisinos con su vara hasta llegar a la azotea del hotel del alcalde Burgois, esperando ver a su compañera allí. Pero no estaba y temió que no llegará, había revisado el Ladyblog de Alya Cessàire y había visto los diseños más primorosos con temática de mariquitas, diseñados específicamente para la figura perfecta y ágil de Ladybug. Babeaba al imaginarla con cualquiera de esos vestidos, incluso su padre había pedido a Nathalie que enviará el suyo.

Detrás de él, Ladybug llegó aun en traje de superheroína, y observó a Chat Noir. Quién diría que su gato tendría tal gusto para vestir: llevaba una gabardina negra con los bordes y el forro interior de color verde, debajo un chaleco verde oscuro, este sobre la camisa blanca. Y por supuesto, la cola en el cinturón -también negro-, orejas y un cascabel en el corbatín negro.

Volviendo a la realidad, se quitó el miraculous, escondió a Tikki en su cabello y se puso los aretes falsos.

-Me pregunto por qué siempre llegó tarde.

El superhéroe se volvió imaginado el traje de la dueña de esa voz en un solo segundo.

-Temía que no llegarás, miladi -respondió admirando su bella figura mientras emergía de la oscuridad.

Ladybug llevaba el pelo amarrado en un bollo, el cual estaba sujetado con dos palillos de peineta chinos rojos, con una florecilla colgando de la punta de cada uno y otra flor en la cinta roja alrededor del bollo. Su vestido era muy sencillo; lo había hecho esa misma tarde, usando como inspiración la ropa de su madre: estilo China, con cuello alto, mangas cortas y pecho cerrado simulando una costura en el costado derecho, más sus propios toques personales, como la espalda abierta y largo hasta los tobillos, y una abertura desde la cintura para la cola detrás, hecha de holanes de color rojo más tenue. En las manos llevaba puestos un par de guantes negros sin dedos con holanes del mismo rojo que la cola del vestido. Y las uñas pintada de rojo oscuro. Por supuesto, el vestido era rojo con lunares.

-Luces impresionante, miladi, ¿puedo saber quién diseño tu vestido?

Ladybug le sonrió.

-Lo hice yo.

¿Una convocatoria invitando a todos los diseñadores de París a enviar su diseño para que ella hiciera su vestido? Ladybug era demasiado impredecible, y tal vez un poco voluble, pero dejando eso de lado, ¿entonces ella sabía hacer esas cosas?

-Entonces, miladi, ¿te gusta diseñar?

La chica se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y solo dirigió una mirada cansina a su compañero.

-Vamos, nos están esperando.

Ambos bajaron por el elevador del hotel como personas normales, hasta llegar a la salida.

-¿Me permites, miladi? -pidió Chat Noir ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ladybug dudó en aceptar, pero no quería ser grosera y además y era un gesto muy galante. La palabrería de Chat Noir a veces le hacía olvidar que en realidad era todo un caballero.

Tomó su brazo y salió con él.

Toda la gente aplaudió, el alcalde les dedicó un pequeño discurso y la fiesta comenzó.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Yo sabía que traerías este vestido, se lo aposté a todo el mundo! -exclamó Chloé Burgois abrazando hostigosamente a su ídolo.

Marinette trataba de quitársela de encima.

-¡Hey, Ladybug! ¿podrías decirnos quién diseño tu vestido? ¡Es para el Ladyblog!

Marinette avanzó hacia Alya con Choé pegada.

-En realidad, yo hice mi vestido.

Avergonzada, Chloé la soltó y desapareció con toda la dignidad que pudo.

-Es que todos los diseños eran maravillosos, no podía elegir ninguno y en último momento creí que era mejor hacer el mío.

Ambas chicas se volvieron al escuchar el rugido de las demás mujeres que _rogaban_ un baile a Chat Noir.

-Por favor, chicas, ya saben que yo solo puedo bailar con miladi.

Dicho esto, se abrió paso hasta Ladybug y le pidió su mano.

-¿Me concedes este baile, miladi?

Se mordió la lengua para no reclamarle delante de todos el estar pasándoselo de lo lindo sin recordar que no estaban realmente transformados y por lo tanto, sí expuestos. Aunque bueno, era una fiesta y no había nada que reclamar.

A regañadientes, aceptó su mano, que él besó galantemente para luego guiarla en un baile de principio lento.

-Recuerda que tengo dos pies izquierdos -le susurró a su gato, temiendo hacer el ridículo.

-Eso no es problema cuando tu pareja es un buen bailarín.

-¿Y tú eres un buen bailarín, Chat Noir?

Le dio una vuelta rápida mientras antes de empezar un ritmo más rápido.

-Me ofendes, miladi.

El resto de los asistentes fueron incorporándose a bailar gradualmente, hasta que la pista estuvo llena.

-Se ven tan lindos -le susurró Alya a Nino, quién sacrificaba sus deseos de bailar para que su novia pudiera grabar bien a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Apuesto a que Marinette y Adrien se vería igual… -calló bruscamente al creer que eso saldría en el vídeo.

Percatándose de su preocupación, ella dijo:

-Descuida, le quitaré el ruido y pondré solo la música.

Mientras, ajenos a todo lo demás, ambos superhéroes se miraban mutuamente a través de sus máscaras, conscientes de que esta vez no estaban adheridas con magia, y podría caerse en algún momento. Chat Noir se obligaba a no pensar en la posibilidad de quitarle -por fin- la máscara a Ladybug en algún casual "accidente". Jamás. Eso supondría una traición total a la confianza de Ladybug. O al menos parcial, puesto que ella estaba, de hecho, pendiente de todos sus movimientos, culpándose a su vez de desconfiar de él.

-La verdad, miladi, no puedo dejar de imaginar tu rostro bajo tu máscara.

-No es nada de otro mundo -respondió absorta en sus ojos verdes, ojos normales con irises verdes y globos oculares blancos.

-Sé que eres hermosa.

Luchando contra el sonrojo y esas estúpidas marip… dolor de estómago, trató de decir algo diferente.

-No tenía idea de que tus ojos eran realmente verdes, siempre creí que era por tu transformación.

Él sonrió y ella también. Por demasiados segundos, el momento mágico se estaba volviendo rápidamente incómodo.

-Supongo que aquí ya pueden morir mis esperanzas de ver tu cabello suelto algún día.

Eso la desconcertó.

-¿Para qué querrías ver mi cabello suelto? Empiezo a creer que me idealizas demasiado, Chat Noir.

Le dio dos vueltas tan rápidas que no pudo evitar marearse.

-Tal vez sí, miladi, pero es imposible no hacerlo. Al menos para mí.

Otro cruce de miradas. Él recordó lo que tiempo atrás había querido decirle, pero una maldita flecha de Disloceur lo había interrumpido.

-Ladybug, yo t…

-¡Ladybug! ¿Tienes tiempo para una entrevista? ¡Es para el Ladyblog!

Ladybug se volvió hacia Alya sin soltar la mano de Chat Noir, sin darse cuenta.

-Ah… bueno, en realidad…

No era que no quisiera, era solo que no bailaba muy seguido y la verdad le gustaba.

Alya apagó la cámara.

-Por favor, Ladybug, desde que la entrevista a Súper-mentirosa las visitas de mi blog bajaron muchísimo.

Ladybug bajó la vista.

-Lo sé. Está bien.

Adrien no pudo evitar maldecir a Alya.

-Bueno creo que todos queremos saber cuál es exactamente tu relación con Chat Noir.

Ladybug puso mala cara y Chat Noir sonrió.

-Pues a decir verdad, Alya…

-Somos un gran equipo. Chat es un buen compañero.

-¿Eso es todo? Deben saber que hay muchos que dan por sentada su relación.

-Sí, pero no es así.

-¿Alguna razón en particular?

Ladybug consideró dejar hablar a su compañero, pero pensándolo mejor, era preferible seguir hablando ella.

-Somos como familia.

-¿Familia?

-Chat Noir es como un hermano mayor para mí.

Él no sabía si sentirse enternecido o molesto por la comparación, sin embargo sabía que era la verdad.

-¿Podrías dejarlo hasta ahí, Alya? -preguntó Chat Noir- No todos los días me deja bailar con ella.

Sin esperar respuesta volvió al baile con ella.

-Eso fue muy grosero.

Sonrió.

-Pero es la verdad.

Ladybug volteó la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿me tienes en la brotherzone o la friendzone?

Esta vez logró hacerla reír.

-Ambas.

A decir verdad, Marinette sabía lo coqueto que era su compañero y nunca le había pasado por la mente que sus ligues con ella podrían ser sinceros, hasta ese día.

-Chat Noir… -se frenó en seco planteándose la idea: ¿le iba a preguntar en serio si sus sentimientos eran sinceros? Sin importar la respuesta, ella no lo amaba, así que sería muy cruel.

-¿Miladi?

-N-nada.

Adrien se sentía tan feliz que no estaba seguro de poder fingirse apesadumbrado al día siguiente por su supuesta falta a la fiesta.

-Ladybug, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Hmm?

Sus ojos azules refulgían con las luces tenues de las lámparas.

-Te amo, Ladybug.

Detuvieron su baile, mientras ella intentaba digerir la idea y tratar de decidir si creer en ella o no. Sin importar las veces que él hubiera salvado su vida, no concebía la idea de que pudiera amarla de verdad, estaba segura de que él la veía como una hermana igual que ella a él.

Percibiendo vagamente sus dudas -o más bien, que tenía dudas pero no sobre qué-, el superhéroe se inclinó suavemente y la besó, deseando que no lo rechazara.

Ladybug, absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió los labios inesperadamente suaves y ácidos de Chat Noir sobre los suyos… dejo de pensar en todo, incluyendo las posibles fotos que después haría de todo un lío. Instintivamente, abrazó su cuello y él su cintura.

Cuando se separaron, ella no sabía que pensar, ¿no se suponía que su corazón le pertenecía a Adrien? Pero en realidad, apreciaba mucho a su compañero, eso lo había comprobado cuando pelearon contra Alix como Chronogirl y él casi despareció.

-Chat Noir, yo…

Volvió a besarla porque temía lo que fuera a decir. No quería que lo rechazara, y tal vez ella tampoco quería rechazarlo, pero creía que como protectores de algo mucho más grande que ellos mismos, no podían darse ese lujo, lo sentimientos eran peligrosos para todo y para todos.

Suavemente, Ladybug empujó a Chat Noir.

-Tengo que irme, mi vida normal lo exige.

Dicho eso, se retiró caminando, sin transformarse ni esconderse ni usar su yoyo. Fue hasta que hubo llegado al final de la cuadra, que volvió a colocarse el miraculous para volver a casa.

Ambos procuraron olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche, pero nunca pudieron hacerlo.


End file.
